


In Dreams

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Protective Carmilla, Random Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll keep the darkness at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

She sat on the windowsill, the moonlight and starlight dancing delicately through the glass.  Any other time and she would be gazing wistfully up and letting that light wash over her skin.

Tonight though, her gaze traced the small shape outlined underneath thin blankets.  The fading light of the candle above Laura's head flickered at the end of the wick, the shadows creeping in around the edges.

Carmilla slid from the window, feet padding silently across the floor.  She came to stand at the edge of the bed staring down at the small girl clinging desperately to the bright yellow pillow.  She wondered when this slip of a girl tangled herself in her thoughts. 

A look of distress etched over Laura’s face coupled with a quiet whimper had Carmilla kneeling on the floor, leaning against the mattress.  With gentle touches she brushed strands of long hair from where they clung to Laura’s cheek.  Tracing fingertips up and over the smooth skin of her forehead Carmilla saw what plagued her dreams.

_Darkness filled with gnashing teeth and dripping blood, the shadows encroaching to entrap and smother, stealing the breath from lungs._

Leaning closer over the sleeping girl Carmilla placed a feather soft kiss atop her head, murmuring words in lost tongues, chasing back the darkness.  Laura’s tense form slowly relaxed, the panic and distress of the dreams fading away under the gentle touches and soothing words.  

She would protect this girl, this small light of innocence that brightens her darkened world.

“In happy dreams I hold you full in night,” with a soft caress she drags her fingers through loose bangs. “I blush again who waking look so wan; brighter than sunniest day that ever shone,” a smile tugged at her lips as she laid her hand over top of Laura’s that peeked out from underneath the comforter. 

Laura shifted closer to the sound of soft words, her hand twisting and curling around the warmth, a contented sigh escaping her lips at the feeling of safety enveloping her.

“In happy dreams your smile makes day of night.”


End file.
